


潮

by VelvetGoldmine1027



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetGoldmine1027/pseuds/VelvetGoldmine1027
Summary: 发病了，给自己写点comfort黄文。代餐某些纸片人的oc。





	潮

从呼吸的肺到充血的心脏，雨云填满内部，残丝败絮地牵连着，没有实质让这团暗而冷的湿气依附其上、凝成露珠坠落。稚弱白鸟般的眼睛便也扑扇淋湿的羽毛，泛起灰蒙蒙的雾色。被她突然抬头望着的时候，悟都觉得那是越过了登上瞭望塔也难以穷尽的长途而来，因过度疲倦而抛弃或者剥离了为鸟的形态，只是纯白候鸟投在阴天海面的掠影，跟丢了声音的信号，在寻到可停栖的岛礁或仅仅是一根朽烂的浮木之前，不会啼鸣也不会呼叫。然而悟正是静观的灯塔，这撞入他海天相连的渺蓝视界的小小活物，只在被映照从而与它者产生交缠的瞬间存在，静态只在凝视时存在，于他并无坚固的意图。他仿佛无知觉地站着，漠然又忠诚，让她将身影投在他夜夜亮起的窗前，于是鸟儿的灰影终于降到他怀中。先是肩膀，带着覆盖他的、拟态为雨的愿望——一片伪装成云朵的灰烬，才着落就颤抖着纷披飞散。千里一看向他就露出笑容，那是仿若初生的模仿习性，粉色的肉色的才长出乳牙的笑容，有种婴儿展开掌心的赤裸。悟拥抱千里，总是双臂从背后环住她，然后将手臂当做张开的网或摇篮一般托起腰背，那个姿势，就像打捞水面的漂流物。直到她缩小成一颗花种，最深地埋入他，他为此剖空的部分才轻柔地愈合，以合拢双手的方式，珠蚌合起受伤的壳的方式。  
悟很高，面对面抱她时，胸腹之间柔软的凹陷挤着她的胸口，保持这样下去说不定自己身体里的雨云会被榨出泪水，连内里也能被翻过来拧干，而后流了二人满身的只能是她的血了。血可以从身体的每寸流出来，每个孔窍，尽管她蜷缩在自己紧绷的细腻皮肤下，就像蛇困于蛇蜕，可如果悟需要她的证明，证明她至少眼下在这里，且生动地活着，她也许能生出蛇的毒牙，咬破任何一根血管，任何一块此刻被灌注了官能的糖蜜而微热起来的冰冷肌肤，多少也不够，毕竟如此丰盈地为他鼓动的血潮，都还不足以汇作一滴眼泪。但悟是固执的，又和她一样缺少了作为人所必要的、一些气味酸甜如同溃烂果实的不纯情感，因此除了不停融入她，将自己贮存的苦涩用这种方式献给她，直到她学会流泪，而自己在这之前消耗殆尽，或许别无他法。  
这样想着，千里忍不住发抖，抓着被单的手伸到双腿间，握了一把他的头发。悟跪在床前，舌头在她里面像某种温暖的动物，推开层层掩蔽的花蕾，爱抚雨后润湿的皱褶。她不知道是不是与概念上的快感相通，然而他们确实在孕育什么。大腿能感觉到他下巴上剃过的青涩的刺，喷在她腿根的鼻息干燥，他的头发却是灰一样冷，且沙似的粗砺。千里咬着指尖，把过多分泌的津液和着被绞碎的呜咽吞回腹中，但也许只是暧昧的细微水声造成的错觉，她是学不会哭泣的。那么悟也是。她希望悟是粗糙不平的一块岩礁，虽然暴风雨将他置身于此的方寸尽都搅起黑色的潮，虽然她是潮头的藻或藤，得以附着他不至被卷回海底，等到天放晴，海草逐渐干枯，却连水迹也不会留下。然而他的岩石龟裂了，从裂隙中生出的是漆黑的藻，是海的义肢。千里摸到他肩颈上的微微下陷的抓痕。若是此刻汗湿的浓黑乱发化作枯白苇草，痉挛的足趾与被另一人的手紧扣着的手指都沉入泥中，这样的失落即便是死本身也无法安慰。悟在将她接入怀抱的时候从她身上、她活着的身体上感到了这点，所以被变成了悲伤的人。千里叫了悟的名字，叫了很多遍，等他来合上她的眼睛。或许是死，唇吻，明日。没有光再需要升起来了。


End file.
